


I Don't Want You Dating Other Robots

by DeckofDragons



Category: Futurama
Genre: Bender is jealous, Drunkenness, Fry is Gay AU, Jealousy, M/M, Sort of drunken confession, and a bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Bender doesn't like it when Fry flirts with other people, especially if they're robots.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I Don't Want You Dating Other Robots

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic in which Bender was compelled to make the first move and discovery wrote my way into writing this. I don't know if this even really counts as him making a move, he kinda just stumbles into it after being an asshole for a while.

Going to the bar with Fry, Leela, Amy, and Kif was supposed to have been fun. It had been for a time until Fry decided he wanted to ditch the group to flirt with seemingly every other man in the bar. Okay maybe it was only one other man but he was rather handsome _and_ a robot. And to as a cherry on top of this cake of what the fuck, he seemed to be into Fry. Which just didn’t make sense because it was _Fry_ , how could anyone be into Fry? Especially a fellow robot?

“Is there any particular reason you’re glaring so intently at Fry and his new friend?” Leela, sitting across the table from him, asked.

“No!” Bender lied. … Actually though, he was too grumpy about it to keep it to himself. “Why is he flirting with a bot?” He gestured angrily in their general direction. “He already has a robot best friend, isn’t that enough?” What did that bot have that Bender didn’t? “And _why_ does it look like he’s flirting back? Surely he can do better than Fry.”

“You sound jealous,” Amy said from her spot next to Leela.

“I am not. I’m just angry because it doesn’t make sense.”

“Well,” Leela said with a sigh, “if it makes you feel any better, I’m a little jealous too. He only just came out to us as gay last week and he’s already having more luck with men than I ever have.”

“Ah Leela,” Amy put an arm on her shoulder, “that’s not true. He’ll only have had more luck than you if he can actually get a boyfriend and keep him for more than a few days. Which well…” she glanced back over her shoulder at them, “it looks like might be the case. They seem to be hitting it off quite well.”

“Not if I can help it.” Bender slammed his hand on the table as he stood up.

“Uh… maybe you shouldn’t,” Kif said in a meek voice.

Without looking at him, Bender flipped him off, ignoring his shocked and offended gasp as he left.

“Hey Fry,” he said a bit louder than was necessary as he reached Fry and his new ‘friend’. “How’s it going?” He placed himself right next to Fry, standing a bit closer than needed, to glare at the other robot.

“Oh hey Bender.” Fry’s voice had that loose quality to it that indicated he’d crossed the border of tipsy into drunk a couple drinks ago. “This is Samuel. He’s really nice.”

Bender crossed his arms as he looked Samuel up and down. “I’m sure he is.”

Unsurprisingly, Samuel was visibly uncomfortable. His eyes shifted from Bender to Fry as if trying to figure out what their relation was to each other.

“And Samuel,” Fry said, too drunk and too stupid to notice the tension, “this is Bender, my best friend in the whole universe.” He put a clumsy arm around Bender’s shoulders and patted him on the front, making a loud clang. That… somehow eased Bender’s anger a bit.

“Oh friends, I see,” Samuel said, at ease now. Which just made Bender annoyed again. “Nice to meet you Bender.” He held out a hand, offering to shake like some kind of polite jackass. Bender ignored it.

Instead he put an arm around Fry’s shoulders, encouraging him to lean even more into him than he was already starting to. “Speaking of that, come on Fry, we got important best friend stuff to do, remember?” He said as he turned away, pulling Fry with him.

“Huh?” Fry mumbled sounding almost a little like Farnsworth. “What stuff?” He was way too drunk to be flirting with anyone so really Bender was saving him from a potentially not good situation; the only person allowed to rob Fry while he was too drunk to do anything about it was _Bender_. It had nothing to do with jealousy or fear of being left behind.

“Just stuff.” Bender would have to think of something in the next few minutes – or not, Fry was too drunk to care really – all that mattered though was that Fry wasn’t flirting with Samuel anymore.

Back at their table, Amy grinned up at them as they approached. “And you say you’re not jealous. Though I’m not sure if it’s romantic jealousy or just you being you again. It’s hard to tell with you sometimes.”

“My money’s on the former,” Leela chimed in as if she even knew anything about romance.

Bender glared at both of them and Kif too for good measure because he was with them. “What do you guys even know? Nothing, that’s what. Now if you’ll excuse me, _we’re_ going home, we have best friend stuff to do.”

“Did we have plans I forgot about?” Fry asked as he was pulled away. Bender ignored him.

“Oh, I get it,” Fry said a short while later as they were reentering their apartment.

“Get what?” Bender asked as he released Fry at last.

Fry didn’t break away though, he remained gripping Bender’s arm for balance. “You were jealous because I was flirting with another robot, right?”

“Uh what? No! Why would I be jealous of that?”

“Because you’re worried I’m going to replace you or something, right?” He didn’t give Bender any time to even try to reply before continuing. “But you don’t need to worry about that, okay? You were my first friend here in the future and honestly, you’re the greatest friend I’ve ever had. So you mean the world to me and no one could _ever_ replace you, you’ll _always_ be my best friend no matter what.” Grinning like the drunk idiot he was, Fry leaned in and patted Bender on the chest before finally pushing away and stumbling drunkenly over the couch, leaving Bender standing awkwardly by the door.

“I want more than just that though.”

Bender had whispered it and hadn’t meant to voice it at all really but Fry looked up at him. “Huh? What’d you say?”

“Nothing!” Bender snapped more intensely than intended. “I didn’t say anything.”

Fry gave him a confused look before shrugging it off and turning his attention to retrieving the TV remote from the coffee table, a task made more difficult by his inebriation. Good, he was dropping it.

Trying not to be awkward about it, Bender strode over and sat next to him. Okay so maybe he _was_ a little jealous Fry had been successfully flirting with another robot and _maybe_ that jealously did have its roots in how he felt about Fry and the fact that he was suddenly far more aware of the fact he didn’t _just_ want to be best friends. It wasn’t a feeling he should be having because Fry was a human on top of the fact that Fry had just confirmed he’d only ever see Bender _as_ a friend. But just like how he wasn’t supposed to have feelings in general, it was a feeling he had and couldn’t get rid of, especially now that he’d _acknowledged_ it. Acknowledging one’s feelings always made them stronger which is why he typically tried not to whenever it was a feeling he didn’t want but it was too late now and it was all Fry’s fault, Leela and Amy’s too for being the one’s to bring up the possibility in the first place. All three of them could go fuck themselves, especially Fry, making him _feel_ things, how dare they? Well, he was going to pretend he felt nothing until it eventually became the truth just to spite them.

It didn’t go away though. If anything, it only grew stronger. His jealousy did too every time he caught Fry flirting with someone, especially if they were another robot because that just hit too close to home. Unfortunately, Fry seemed to have a _preference_ for robots, making it that much worse. What did _any_ of those bots have that Bender didn’t? He was better than all of them combined, why wasn’t Fry even remotely interested in him like that?

Fry somehow even managed to go on three dates despite Bender’s best efforts, only one of which was with another human. Bender sabotaged all three of course, ruining Fry’s chances of going on any further dates with those people. During the first one he’d tried to be discreet but ultimately failed and didn’t even bother trying for the other two. Which inevitably led to Fry confronting him about it.

“I’m beginning to think you have a problem with me dating people,” Fry said, giving Bender a side-eye glare as they returned home. Despite the damage done to his clothes as a result of the small explosion Bender had caused to end the date, he didn’t go to his room to change.

“What gave you that idea?” Bender replied, feigning nonchalance as he returned to his spot on the couch. He extended an arm for the remote but before he could grab it, Fry strode over to the coffee table and snatched it away. This apparently was a conversation they were going to have right now whether Bender liked it or not.

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re always dragging me away whenever you see me flirting with someone. Or how you ruined all three of the dates I’ve been on so far. Which is just no fair because I’ve lived practically my whole life in the closet and now that I’m finally allowed to be out, I _still_ can’t date or even flirt with anyone because you’re always stopping me. What’s all that about?”

Bender maybe should’ve prepared a response for when this finally came up but he’d chosen to spend his time doing other things instead. But it now left him floundering for an explanation that wouldn’t give him away. … So… “Stop dating and flirting with robots and I’ll stop stopping you.” Maybe he could brush thing off as him disapproving of robo-sexual relationships. It was more accepted these days but there were still quite a few people who looked down on it. He’d never been one himself because why would he care what other people did if it didn’t involve him? But Fry shouldn’t know that about him.

Crossing his arms, Fry frowned down at him. “Who I date is none of your business. And… and… you’re not my dad so I’m _not_ going to let you stop me. I can do whatever I want now and I’m going to so fuck you.” With that he turned and stomped out which was bad enough on its own but he brought the remote with him.

Bender glared after him. Maybe he should follow, make sure Fry didn’t do something stupid or something Bender didn’t want him to do. … Nah, that’d just make him madder. As it was he’d probably get over it in a few hours, a day or two at most. So instead, with the robot equivalent of an angry sigh, he extended an arm to turn on the TV that way which sucked because no one should have to do that. When Fry returned it _better_ be with the remote or there’d be hell to pay.

**A Week or so Later**

Fry wasn’t over it. He didn’t _seem_ actively mad anymore but he did avoid Bender. He even went out alone in the evenings, not returning until late at night or in three instances the next morning. Unbearable!

Bender inevitably ended up waiting up for him one night because this just couldn’t stand. What he’d say when Fry got here, he didn’t know nor did he care yet, he’d figure it out in the moment. He didn’t drink while he waited because _how_ could he when Fry disdained his company so much? … Also, it should earn at least _some_ pity points; Fry couldn’t possibly stay mad at him when he was pitifully inebriated, right?

Despite his best efforts though he wasn’t quite as inebriated as he wanted to be when Fry finally returned. He faked it good though, turning his head as Fry opened door and making a pitiful moaning sound.

Fry closed the door behind him with a sigh before turning to look at Bender lying on the couch. “Really Bender? Can’t you just apologize like a normal person?”

“Maybe I don’t want to apologize.” He had sort of been planning on it but… there went that. And now they were probably just going it fight again, _great_.

But… instead of making a retort, Fry shook his head, rolling his eyes as he turned away. He didn’t spare Bender another glance before moving on to his room. He didn’t even say any variation of ‘goodnight’ like he normally did when going to bed.

Why was he _so_ mad? Bender just didn’t want him dating anyone, especially other robots. That wasn’t _that_ bad. … Okay so maybe it was kind of bad if one didn’t know _why_ Bender felt that way. … Ugh.

With a groan, he rolled over, off the couch and onto his feet. Low on fuel and power due to the time of night, the world swayed around him, almost making him fall over. He shook it off though and stumbled over to Fry’s room with little mishap. He knocked but… got no answer. Not surprising really so instead he just opened the door and poked his head in.

Fry was inside of course, sitting on his bed, half undressed and now giving Bender an annoyed glare. “What do you want? It’s late, I’m trying to go bed.”

That wasn’t a demand to get out so Bender stepped in, closing the door behind him so he could lean back into. “All those times I interfered with your love life it was because I don’t want you dating other robots.” 

“Um… what? I’m pretty sure you already made that clear.”

“I don’t have a problem with humans dating robots or whatever I just don’t want _you_ dating _other_ robots, okay?”

“Uh… why specifically me?” He really didn’t get it.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Bender was probably out of it enough _to_ say it too if he were pushed far enough.

“Say what?” Gosh, while Fry’s stupidity was often charming or worth a good laugh this was just frustrating.

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t date people, _especially_ robots, who _aren’t_ me.” If he had to say it any clearer than that he was going to blow gasket.

Fry stared blankly off into the corner of the room as his mind clearly worked through what those words meant. The moment it clicked was clearly visible on his face as he snapped his gaze back onto Bender. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_. I know you don’t feel the same or whatever so I’ll just go now. Sorry for messing with your love life, I’ll stop now.” And hate every single second of it but what else could he do?

Careful of his compromised balance, he turned to go. Before he could do any more than grasp the doorknob though…

“Wait,” Fry called him back. “Why didn’t you say that before?”

Having turned back to face him, Bender shrugged. “Why would I when you’re clearly not interested?”

Fry stood up. “What if I am interested though and just never really _thought_ about? Because like… you’re my best friend so I kind of never considered it I guess because you were just the too obvious choice or whatever. And even if I _had_ thought of it, I never would’ve believed you’d be interested.”

“So… are you saying that you _are_ interested?”

“I uh… yeah, I guess now that I’ve thought about it, I am.”

This was an unexpected development but Bender wasn’t going to question his good fortune. “Oh uh… in that case, want to go out for drinks sometime as like a date or something?” Wow, what a way to ask, he really needed some booze and a good sleep to recharge.

With a nod and grin, Fry stepped closer to him. “Sure, sounds like fun!” There was a long almost awkward pause before he continued. “So uh… what now? Do we kiss?”

Bender shrugged because of all the ways he’d ever gotten himself into a romantic relationship this was undoubtedly the most awkward. “Do you want to?”

Fry shrugged too. “It’s late so maybe we should just go to bed talk about this more in the morning. And uh hmmm… I guess since you’re already here you can spend the night in here with me if you like. I even got some beer stashed in the nightstand drawer if you’d like some since uh… I know you need it and stuff.”

“Wow, we haven’t even kissed yet and you’re already inviting me to bed.”

Fry chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess it is kind of weird, huh? I didn’t think we’d actually _do_ anything though I uh…” he looked Bender up and down, “wouldn’t even know how to with you.” Meaning he _hadn’t_ fucked any other robots like Bender had feared; things just kept getting better.

Bender didn’t know how humans worked in that area either, the only one he’d ever actually dated had been just a head in a jar. “We’ll figure that stuff out later. For now, beer and sleep is more than enough.” And maybe he’d trouble Fry for a kiss before they actually fell asleep or in the morning to really seal the deal on whatever their relationship had somehow just become.


End file.
